Young Love
by lunalovegoodstwinox
Summary: This is Ginny and Harry relationship after the war. With a bit of Ron and Hermione in as well :D
1. Worries and Friendships

What had once been a beautiful wizarding school was now a disastrous mess. Innocent students trying to deal with the deaths of some of their friends, teachers helping, silently suffering. Stood watching were three extraordinary 17 year olds, who together had been through more than most adults could take credit for, together had been most responsible for destroying the darkest wizard of all time. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and the famous Harry Potter.

"So are you guys gonna explain that kiss earlier, or what?" Harry asked his two best friends jokingly, laughing as he watched the pair of them blush a violent red.

"We have a right to remain silent," Ron said pushing his mate around playfully, "What about you snogging my sister for two years then?" Hermione giggled as she watched her new boyfriend and best friend fighting like children again.

"Remember when we couldn't stand each other?" Hermione chuckled having the same flashback both the other two had, of an 11-year-old Ron groaning to Harry, 'Honestly she's a nightmare, no wonder she hasn't got any friends' and Hermione stropping off as she had heard every word he had said.

Ron blushed an even more violent shade of red as Harry and Hermione stared at him, laughing.  
"Well, you were," Ron said defending his point but after a glare from his girlfriend he quickly added "But your not now, erm love you babe."

Just at that moment, Ginny Weasley ran up to the trio and greeted them with a warm group hug. When she came out she turned to Harry and slapped his pale face. She then burst into a streams of tears. "Hey, what's up love?" Harry asked his girlfriend, looking extremely worried.

"You were, you were dead, and I was, I was scared." She answered.

"Don't cry about me, and don't worry about me." He said lovingly.

"But I do." She snapped back.

"Hi there Ginny!" Ron spoke cautiously, knowing all too well about his sister's temper and not wanting to set it off.

"Get lost Ron, was I talking to you, I think not." Ginny snapped at her brother.

"Come on Gin, I'm so sorry I got you worried," He reassured her, embracing her beauty and warmth.

She accepted his apology and pulled him in close for a snog.

"Ew, get a room!" Ron chuckled.

"Okay." Ginny softly spoke as she dragged Harry away.


	2. The Date

May 16th. Marked two weeks from the end of the war. It was also the day Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny decided to meet together. Light conversations were thrown around until Hermione gasped loudly and froze. Everyone looked scared, but no-one as scared as Ron.

"Hermione, what's up? Can you hear me? Hermione! What's wrong" He asked his girlfriend.

"I'm alright silly." She replied.

"Then why did you freeze?" Harry butted in.

"Because I just thought we could have a double date!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Ginny seemed so excited.

The boys looked at each other to say why do girls get excited so easily.

"May 30th. Room of Requirement. Be there." Hermione said in a tone no-one would dare argue with.

May 30th had arrived and the four teenagers were getting ready for the date.

"Aw Ginny you look gorgeous!" Hermione told a gorgeous Ginny. Ginny was dressed in a midnight blue dress with her hair hung loose in large curls.

"Thanks, so do you!" Ginny told Hermione. Hermione was dressed in a red dress with her hair tied in a loose bun.

Meanwhile, the boys were taking a different approach to preparing for the date.

"I don't see why the girls are making a fuss," Ron spoke in a confused voice.

"There girls though mate!" Harry explained.

Ron was dressed in purple dress robes with his ginger hair slicked back, whereas Harry was wearing black and white dress robes and Ron was trying to tame his wild hair, unsuccessfully!

"Mate I'm never gonna be able to flatten your hair." Ron said.

"Never mind, reckon Ginny loves it," He boasted, while flicking his hair around. "Anyway, we better get going."

The Room of Requirement was dark, but lit up with a grand candelabra. The tables were dressed with sparkling blue tablecloths.

The girls arrived first.

"Hey Ginny, the tablecloth matches your dress!" Hermione chuckled.

"Like magic!" She replied, and the pair of them laughed like little girls.

There laughter was broken up by the boys arriving and loudly gasping at their beauty.

"I knew you were beautiful, but never this beautiful!" Harry told Ginny.

"Hermione your gorgeous." Ron told Hermione.

"Thanks!" Both girls sheepishly replied.

"Got anything to say to me Hermione?" Ron winked.

"Erm, I don't think so, no." She teased.

They sat down to eat the meal the house elves had cooked them. Salmon for starter, duck for main and chocolate cake with ice cream for dessert. It was very filling and afterwards everyone was stuffed. All except one.

"Anymore?" Ron asked with a mouthful of cake.

Everyone laughed at Ron's confused face, as he didn't realise what was so funny.

"Let's go back to the common room!" Ginny shouted as she dragged Harry away. Hermione soon followed suit and began to drag Ron away after Ginny.

When they got back to the common room they slumped back onto the two sofas, one occupied by Harry and Ginny, and the other by Ron and Hermione.

Ginny was snuggled up to Harry with her head resting on his shoulder. Hermione and Ron doing the same on the other sofa. Soon Hermione and Ron fell into a deep slumber by the crackling fire.

"I really love you Ginny," Harry whispered into the top of her hair. "I want to be with you forever."

"As do I." Ginny replied.

She was now sat on his lap with her legs resting over the arm of the sofa.

She then yawned loudly.

"Go to sleep if your tired honey!" Harry exclaimed.

"But I want to stay up all night with you." She replied, yawning again.

"Your tired, we can stay up another night." He told her.

"Okay, night Harry" She said, kissing him.


	3. Big News

It was the summer holidays and Ginny was staying with Harry at his fathers mansion he inherited. Ginny was not well and had been throwing up constantly for a week.

"Hey, Gin, are you sure your alright?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"I guess," She replied, before throwing up again. "Just a bit sick!" She snapped.

"Maybe you should see a healer?" He suggested.

"I suppose I'll have to." She groaned.

Later that day Harry and Ginny flooed to St Mungos.

"Hello, we have an appointment for Ginevra Wealey." Harry told the lady at the desk.

"Over there." She pointed to a door that read 'Dr. Louise Price' with no expression in her voice whatsoever.

The young couple walked over to the door, knocked, and walked in.

"Hello Ginevra, what seems to be the problem?" Dr Price asked, sounding more lively and interested than the reception lady.

"I keep throwing up constantly, and call me Ginny!" Ginny insisted.

"Okay Ginny, lets take a look at you." She replied, leading Ginny over to the doctors bed. Ginny lay down on it and held out to grab Harry's hand. "This is easy. Your pregnant Ginny! Congratulations!"

Both Ginny and Harry gasped, and Ginny fainted.

"Ginny, Ginny honey, can you hear me?" Harry rushed around, looking scared.

Ginny slowly came to and as she did, she spoke with the voice of an angel; "Am I really pregnant?"

"Yes, darling," Harry replied. She burst into tears. "What's the matter?" He asked her.

"I'm too young, I've only just left Hogwarts!" She sobbed.

"You'll be an amazing mother no matter how old you are!" He exclaimed.

He dried her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You really think so?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He replied.

"Baby loves you." Ginny giggled, holding hers and Harry's hand to her belly.

Harry sat down on the chair next to her bed and held her hand tight.

"Would you like to see whether it's a boy or a girl?" Dr Price broke the silence.

"Oh yes!" The couple exclaimed.

Dr Price cast a spell on Ginny's slightly swollen belly and a yellow glow shined out. It read:  
' *Son of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter.  
*Conceived 30th May.  
*10 weeks old.  
*Due date - March 8th.' and in the corner was a small picture of an adorable baby boy.

"That is our adorable baby boy honey!" Harry gasped. Ginny smiled a cheeky grin.

"James Sirius Potter!" She exclaimed.

"I love you Gin."

"I love you too Harry."


End file.
